The new 1-A (rewrite)
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: as Izuku Midoriya's class graduates from U.A. to become aspiring heroes a new class must face dangers similar to what they faced as villains become more common and much bolder than ever before! (SYOC)


The New 1-A. Rewrite:

Now that I have time I've decided to rewrite this story! Also thanks to TheAlmightyLump for fixing this first chapter/Prologue!

Xxxx

"Why haven't I been allowed to leave?" I asked with a growl, my monkey-like tail flicking the air. I stood up and brushed off my black suit, fixing my tie in the process. "This thing is hot and itchy; I told my parents I could have flown over here." I continued as I narrowed my eyes at the flight attendant.

My name's Toshinori Smokes, son of the Number 1 hero in America and the 2nd best hero/standard equipment provider in the world. The first being my father and the latter being my mother that is. Instead of going to a good school over in America, my mother pulled some strings and got my recommendation sent to U.A., and today I had just arrived in Japan.

"We are sorry Sir, but it turns out that the private jet of the hero Ryukyu was just blown up in the hanger as we landed," the attendant told me.

'Why would someone do that?' I thought, 'I heard she's one of the nicest heroes in the world!'

"We haven't heard anything else, but air control says to stay put for now." she finished as she looked at her watch.

"Tell them to open the door, I'm going to go check on Ryukyu," I told her as I took off my jacket. "And don't try to fight me about it, I know Quirk usage laws are more strict in Japan, but it's not like I'm going to cause any trouble," I said as I waited for the hatch to open up. I watched the attendant sigh and walk to the cockpit. Soon after the door popped, signalling that it was unlocked. I opened the door and felt the burning rays of the hot sun glare into my eyes, blinding me for a second. I looked around and noticed a plume of smoke rising into the sky, so I began to make my way towards it.

The source of the smoke was a burning hanger, surrounded by firefighters and heroes with water-based Quirks, keeping the fire under control. Off to the side stood a group of heroes, quietly talking between themselves. I took off using my flight and hovered over to the group of Heroes; there was a lot of familiar faces I've seen in the group. There was Tiger, Froppy, Edgeshot, Hawks, and Ryukyu, the owner of the plane.

"Ryukyu, are you alright?" I asked as I saw her, she was wearing some regular clothes, but the tips of her sleeves were burnt off.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking," she said as she gave me a small smile. "If I may ask are you alright?" She then asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I'm fine, a little stiff and tired from my flight but my plane didn't get blown up," I said as I crossed my arms. "Could it be the Yakuza from a few years back?" I asked

Froppy let out a ribbit, "It could be, but no one knew that we were leaving for I-island today, only a few people there knew." she then said as she tapped her chin.

"Don't worry yourself kid; you should get going before they begin to suspect you," Edgeshot said as he stared at the hanger.

"I guess you're right, but stay safe Ryukyu!" I said as I focused on my power, causing a blue aura to envelop me. "I gotta blast!" I called as I took off into the sky before they could say anything.

I bet you all are wondering about my Quirk huh. Well, I inherited it from my father, my mother's Quirk... that's personal. But even though I've inherited it from my father, it's been improved slightly.

My Quirk is one of the few in the world to be in all three main categories of Quirks. The name of my Quirk is "Saiyan" because it's almost identical to the powers of a Saiyan from the Dragon Ball franchise, namely flight, energy manipulation, and a couple of other neat tricks.

'Well,' I thought, as I walked back to the plane 'hopefully tomorrow will be better... my first day of school!'

Xxxx

Here is the application! Make sure it looks neat and clean when you send it to me via PM so I don't miss anything.

Name:

Hero name:

Where do they come from?:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality (I'm open to a lot of stuff):

Appearance (be descriptive plz):

Height:

Weight:

Normal clothes:

Sleep:

Swim:

Hero costume:

Skills:

Hobbies:

Likes (at least 3):

Dislikes (at least 3):

Quirk name:

Description:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapons/support equipment (optional):

Background/history (not everyone should have a bad background):

Personality:

Romance (yes or no):

If so who and a idea how?:

People they would like/hang out with:

People who they would not get along with:

Family:

Theme song:

Why do they want to be a hero?:

Goals?:

Plot points/way they should fit in the story (like a rival of my character, should they get a arc, can they be killed in this story):

Quotes:

Anything else:

Name: Toshinori Smokes

Hero name: The Saiyan Hero "Toshinori"

Where do they come from?: Washington, D.C.

Age: 15

Gender: male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Appearance (be descriptive plz): he has an athletic stature but with a bit more muscle on him. He has pale skin but it's not pale enough to where he could be considered sick, his hair is pitch black that goes down to about the middle of his shoulders and he usually keeps it in a pony tail. His eyes are charcoal black in color and almond shaped also.

Height: 6'2

Weight: 240

Normal clothes: usually a pair of sweatpants and a tank top of different colors.

Sleep: a pair of simple black boxers or nothing at all

Swim: a pair of trunks that are green with pink dots

Hero costume: he wears armor that is just like Bardock from DBZ that is made out of material that can stretch a little bit and can hold up against his quirk. The pants he wears are simple Gi pants that are white, his combat boots are also white with black laces.

Skills: he is a good cook and quirkless fighter

Hobbies: cooking, cleaning, reading romance novels, and training

Likes: anime, pizza, reading, and training

Dislikes: bland tasting food, villains, and not being able to train

Quirk name: Saiyan

Quirk type: Rare Tri-Category quirk

Description: His quirk gives him the power similar to that of Goku or Vegeta! He can also transform into a Super Saiyan but cannot to beyond that, unlike his father!

Strengths: Super strength, Super speed, flight, able to fire energy blasts, and able to transform

Weaknesses: his quirk can drain his stamina after excessive use, it is also always active so he must be careful with is power.

Weapons/support equipment: a scouter type of equipment that is a radio and can tell distance between him and a target.

Background/history (not everyone should have a bad background): you'll find out later

Personality: he is a quiet but happy person that enjoys to learn and help others. Because of a semi-sheltered upbringing he sometimes can act too proper.

Romance: yes

If so who and a idea how?: he really doesn't have a preference about people he likes

People they would like/hang out with: people that are nice to others and people that have been brought up the same way as him

People who they would not get along with: people that insult mutant quirks and people that look down on others

Family: he has his father, known as his hero name DonalBane, his mother Mikoto, and his sister known as the hero Gold Shine

Theme songs: you're gonna go far, kid by the offsprings

Just another hero by Yuki Hayashi

Why do they want to be a hero?: to prove that he is the strongest person in the world

Goals?: become the youngest number 1 hero

Quotes: "A minor miscalculation is all, nothing more"

"The worlds strongest! That is my goal!

"The world is fucked so I'm planning on making it unfucked...or at least some of it"


End file.
